


Winter Strangers

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playing in the Snow, Random Encounters, Sledding, Snow, Snowmen, Strangers to Friends, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: I forgot my sled in the park only to come back and find you using it





	Winter Strangers

You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. Not only had you forgotten you're knitted scarf, but you forgotten the sled, again. Luckily, when you returned it was still there, only to find someone going for a joy ride. Jumping out of the car, you yelled. “Hey, that's mine!”

You couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, until they reached the bottom of the hill, with the sled flipping over, leaving him a laughing mess. Sitting up, he pulled back the hood of his parka. “Hohoho, I'm - I'm sorry. I-I-I wasn't going to take it. It just - it reminded me of a-a sled I had a few ago.”

Honestly, you wanted to be upset, but his sheepish smile had you apologizing. “No, it's fine. I'm just glad I didn't lose it.”

When he stood, you had not anticipated that he'd be so tall. “Gosh, y-y-you sure are lucky. I bet you have all sorts of fun every winter.”

“Not really, it's more of a tradition. I used to come here a lot,” you sighed. “with my family and friends, but you know how it is. People move away, families fall apart, and all that's left is memories.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Hey, you weren't the cause of it. I'm just going to take my sled and go. It was nice to meet you.”

“Wait,” he called. “I’m Rick.”

“And?” 

“Well, by telling y-y-you my name, were not - were not strangers anymore.”

This made you smile a little. “I guess you're right.”

“You know, that means we can… Oh! I-I-I know, we can make a snowman?”

“Why a snowman?” 

“Because he could a-a-always use a friend.”

You weren't sure what it was, but you felt compelled to believe him. You put away the sled, and came back to find a pile of stones, two carrots, and some twigs. And with a toothy smile, he handed you the snowball that would serve as the base for your matching snowman.

* * *

You couldn't feel your face anymore, but you didn't want to go. It was nice being able to talk someone without thinking. Yet, he sensed your discomfort. “Maybe y-y-you should go home. I-I-I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything.”

“Rick, I'm really glad I met you. To be honest, I didn't know what to think of you at first, except for being a sled thief.”

Wringing his hands, he asked shyly. “Will you be here t-t-tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

The next he was there, and you two did much of the same. The next day, and the next, you two met, doing nothing more, but build snowman. He'd come to learn about your troubles and sorrow, and you'd learned that he was kindred spirit, who shared your tastes in literature, as well as art, and music. Like children, you two were fast friends, playing in the snow, until the weather started to warm up, and the snow was almost unsuitable to play in. “Well,” you frowned. “I guess that means it's time to return to our lives.”

“I'm going - I'm gonna to miss this.”

Tomorrow you were going to have to drive back home, back to your job, house, and complicated life. You were going to miss this too. “It might be presumptuous of me to say, but there's always next year. I don't know how much time I'll have, but I always come here at least once. What I'm saying is, I hope I'll see you again, at least if you'd want to.”

“I would - I would like that.”

“And if for some reason I don't see you, then we'll always have snowmen.”


End file.
